Various transmissions have been developed for vehicles. One type of transmission is an electrically-variable transmission including two electric motor/generators, clutches, etc. Clutches allow one or more electrically-variable modes of operation, fixed speed ratio modes, and an electric-only (battery-powered) mode. An electric power inverter assembly is utilized to control the first and second electric motor/generators. Generally, the electric power inverter assembly is assembled remote from the electrically-variable transmission; therefore, assembly of the electric power inverter is labor intensive and additional brackets or supports are generally utilized to secure the electric power inverter assembly remote from the transmission. Furthermore, the power inverter assembly is cooled by routing fluid pipes thereto which are spaced from the transmission and thus additional space is required to accommodate these pipes.